List of Total Drama Fanon episodes
These are a list of Total Drama Fanon episodes. Each season contains 26 episodes and every season has the I Wanna Be Famous theme song at the begging of the show. Season 1 (Total Drama Extreme) * 1. The Extreme Starts! - Part 1 * 2. The Extreme Starts! - Part 2 * 3. The Lifeguard Gets What He Wants * 4. An Experience of The France Hometown * 5. Enemy Or Ally * 6. France Extreme Tour * 7. Breakfast, Lunch, and Dinner... Snacks, Any Food, What You Can Choose? * 8. Do Not Stay With An Enemy... Or You Will Be Destroyed! * 9. France's First Xtreme Race * 10. The Jump of Curse * 11. Best and Worst Challenge Experienced on France * 12. Forest Sick * 13. France's Bonus Extreme Challenge! * 14. Riding the Coast * 15. The France Tournament of Drama * 16. Pizza, Hotdog, Cheesecake * 17. When You Eat a Brownie... * 18. Turn Out to Be Popular * 19. Custom Experience * 20. Get'em and Grill'em * 21. How This Can Turn Out * 22. France's Final Extreme Tour * 23. The Extreme Thrill * 24. The Final Xtreme RACE! * 25. Final Three?! * 26. The Last Episode?! * Special: Total Drama Xtreme Bonus Race and Tour Season 2 (Total Drama Mystery) * 1. Takin' A Stroll - Part 1 * 2. Takin' A Stroll - Part 2 * 3. Little Bo Princess (character reference to Little Bo Peep) * 4. Fear, Drama, Funny Movie Maker * 5. Sumos and Ninjas Cannot Conquer Fear * 6. Chris and the Flowerstalk (title reference to Jack and the Beanstalk) * 7. Have a Merry Drama Christmas (reference to Have a Merry Christmas) * 8. Having to Be Alone Without A Buddy, Or Enemy * 9. Chess Tour * 10. The Three Little Elves (story reference to The Three Little Pigs) * 11. Anti-Flame * 12. The Secret Word * 13. Super Drama World (title reference to the Super Mario World TV Show) * 14. Dictator Agents (title reference to Secret Agent) * 15. Crazy Beauty (title reference to Sleeping Beauty) * 16. Legendary Guy and the Chipmunks (title reference to Alvin and the Chipmunks) * 17. Love-Obsessed Man * 18. Robot Workout * 19. Row, Row, Row Your Canoe (title reference to Row, Row, Row Your Boat) * 20. Finale Travel * 21. Pop Goes the Duck (title reference to Pop Goes the Weasel) * 22. Ninja, Hooks, Knives, Horror Movies * 23. The African Buffet Snack * 24. The Snow Challenge * 25. The Chocolate Cake Factory * 26. We Came To The Final Two, Not To Be a Celebrity * Special: Celebrity Manhunt II: Total Drama Mystery Season 3 (Total Drama Legends) * 1. The Legend of Mystery Fortress - Part 1 (title reference to The Legend of Zelda) * 2. The Legend of Mystery Fortress - Part 2 (title reference to The Legend of Zelda) * 3. The Motor Limit * 4. Big Bad Mouse (character reference to the Big Bad Wolf) * 5. The Karate Chris (title reference to The Karate Kid) * 6. Aftermath: Goth Princess, The Homeschool, And The Charmy Girl Arrive to Aftermath * 7. Epic Dinner With a Gladiator * 8. Robo Mystic * 9. The Dragon Knight * 10. Mystic Egg (title reference to Mystic Pizza) * 11. Hot Tubs and Cold Pools * 12. Aftermath: Heather's Revenge * 13. Truth or Dark * 14. Who Do You Believe? * 15. Child's Fairytale (title reference to Child's Play) * 16. * 17. * 18. * 19 * 20. * 21. * 22. * 23. * 24. * 25. * 26. The Very Final Last Episode Of Season 3 Season 4 (Total Drama Adventure) * 1. The World in a City As We Know - Part 1 * 2. The World in a City As We Know - Part 2 * 3. Why... Just Rock It!? * 4. Can You Survive?! * 5. Fear of Pizza * 6. Want to Hit... An Allie or Enemy? * 7. The Floating Plains * 8. Is This Strange... What'cha Want? * 9. The Survival Challenge of Beyond Sadness * 10. G-G-G-G-G-Ghost?! * 11. Locked Up With No Pal * 12. The Light! Flash! * 13. What Can You Do in 10 Minutes?! * 14. Punch This?! * 15. Fast Speed Limits * 16. Have To Make Smaller Change?! * 17. The Extra Challenge Discovered * 18. * 19. * 20. * 21. * 22. * 23. * 24. * 25. * 26. Season 5 (Total Drama Live) *1. Who's Gonna Be In? Part 1 *2. Who's Gonna Be In? Part 2 *3. Squid Chase 3000 *4. The Unnatural *5. Embarrassment Rules *6. Up And No Way *7. Spell That Word! *8. The Aftermath: Are You Caitlin Enough? *9. The 2 Will Battle *10. Island Wars *11. Burn Baby Burn *12. A Moth Is Born *13. Mayhem Is My Ham *14. Kill-la-lympics *15. Singsong Show *16. The Aftermath: Backstory *17. Christmas Craze *18. Twin Day Cliché *19. Round 2 *20. Catching The Bird *21. Flashback Attack *22. Prehistoric Gameshow *23. Flying On Auto *24. The Aftermath: Hubba Bubble *25. Silence! *26. Finally Finale Season 6 (Total Drama Superstar) * 1. * 2. * 3. * 4. * 5. * 6. * 7. * 8. * 9. * 10. * 11. * 12. * 13. * 14. * 15. * 16. * 17. * 18. * 19. * 20. * 21. * 22. * 23. * 24. * 25. * 26. Season 7 (Total Drama Reality) * 1. Idle Talk Show * 2. X-Treme Home Takeover * 3. Mission Catwalk * 4. Bronze Cook * 5. Last Comic in an Upright Position * 6. The Smallest Winners * 7. I Endured a Japanese Game Show * 8. Boy vs. Wild * 9. Porpoise Aquarium * 10. Astounding Race * 11. Where Art They, Now? * 12. Spite & Hate Plus 8 * 13. The Vole * 14. A Vapid, Self Absorbed Celebrity is My New Bestie * 15. Canada's Next Big Super Model... But Probably Not * 16. Taste of Friendship * 17. Loss and Found * 18. Reform School * 19. The Novice * 20. Losing Isn't Everything * 21. Outlaser * 22. State of Reunion * 23. * 24. * 25. * 26. Season 8 (Total Drama Paradise) * 1. * 2. * 3. * 4. * 5. * 6. * 7. * 8. * 9. * 10. * 11. * 12. * 13. * 14. * 15. * 16. * 17. * 18. * 19. * 20. * 21. * 22. * 23. * 24. * 25. * 26. Season 9 (Total Drama Awesome) * 1. * 2. * 3. * 4. * 5. * 6. * 7. * 8. * 9. * 10. * 11. * 12. * 13. * 14. * 15. * 16. * 17. * 18. * 19. * 20. * 21. * 22. * 23. * 24. * 25. * 26. Season 10 (Total Drama School) * 1. Totally Dramatic School - Part 1 * 2. Totally Dramatic School - Part 2 * 3. Kicking Some Recess Butt * 4. Lunch Time Of Our Lives... Maybe?! * 5. All's Fair in School and Lose * 6. Operation: Course 3000 * 7. Two Out Plus One In Equals Crazy Buisness * 8. We Will (Maybe) Rock You (song title reference to We Will Rock You) * 9. Dive of Torture * 10. Little Love Times Ten * 11. X-Treme School Challenges * 12. The Aftermath: Memories Await * 13. Hitting The (Big) Total Drama Time (sentence reference to Hitting The Big Time) * 14. The Totally Un-Dramatic Valentine's Day Dance * 15. Drama You Want, It's Drama You Will Get!! * 16. Sports-O-Rama Drama * 17. A Case Of Totally Dramatic-Itis! * 18. The Totally Dramatic Oral Report Contest * 19. Liar, Liar, Chris On Fire (sentence reference to Liar, Liar, Pants On Fire) * 20. The Aftermath: What Next For Total Drama School? * 21. Total School Horror * 22. Four The Best Of the Final Four * 23. Dissect This Animal! * 24. And Another One Bites The School Bus Of Shame (sentence reference to And Another One Bites The Dust) * 25. Two The Max (sentence reference to To The Max) * 26. A Total Dramatic Graduation Season 11 (Total Drama Revolution) * 1. The Canadian Revolution * 2. Someone's in the Kitchen with Tasia * 3. The League of Extra Ordinary Gentlemen * 4. Take a Skit * 5. All Hell Breaks Loose * 6. The TV-A-Thon * 7. Creamed Ice * 8. Indiana Mackiewicz and the Temple of Bad Things * 9. A Piece of Pi * 10. Just a Run and a Swim Away * 11. My World 2.n0 * 12. Revolution Jungle * 13. Bumping Karts * 14. Super Smash Sisters * 15. The Total Drama Revolution Aftermath, Part One * 16. We Rn't Who We Rn't * 17. Dolph Vader and the Revenge of the Nyan Cats * 18. The Total Drama Revolution Aftermath, Part Two * 19. Coming Home * 20. In It to Win It * 21. A Revolutionary Reunion * 22. * 23. * 24. * 25. * 26.